1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a testing system and a testing method for automatically testing an audio/video signal processing function of an audio/video playback apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of television technologies, digital televisions nowadays are provided with various audio/video transmission interfaces such as a radio frequency (RF) interface, a video graphics array (VGA) interface, a composite video blanking and sync (CVBS) interface, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a component video terminal (YPbPr) interface, and so on. The audio/video transmission interfaces provide multiple choices of image display and display qualities for a user while a signal generating apparatus (e.g., a DVD, a personal computer) is connected. With growing demands of the user to an audio/video transmission quality, it is important for manufacturers of a multimedia playback apparatus such as the digital television to quickly and accurately test an audio/video processing function of the multimedia playback apparatus and determine whether said function is normally operated.
At present days, a method for testing the audio/video processing function of the digital television include manually testing by eyes, or by capturing the screen displayed by the digital television before analyzing image displayed in the screen. However, said testing method is wasteful of manpower and cost, and prone to misjudgments. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a testing method which is more convenient, so that the audio/video processing function of an audio/video playback apparatus such as digital televisions may be quickly tested.